¿Me amas?¿Me odias?
by ryasol
Summary: Cuando las hermanas de Louise deciden que es hora de que ella se case le entregan un collar, que se supone la guiara a su verdadero amor... Donde queda Saito en todo esto?
1. Chapter 1

Holaa :D mi nombre es Sofii ñ-n mucho gusto lector en potencia.

Bueno nunca había escrito un fan fic en mi vida y este es el primero de espero que muchos n.n… por favor tómenselo suave conmigo porque de verdad esta es mi primera vez x_x así que piedad D:

Este es el capitulo piloto, es solo para dar una probadita de lo q esto llegara a ser ;O

Comenten chicuelos y tengan piedad ¬¬ o lo lamentaran :D

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, NI SUS NOMBRES NI SUS PERSONALIDADES, TIENEN COPYRIGHT!

La historia es de mi invención completamente exceptuando a los personajes y sus personalidades, agradezco a su creadora n.n

Disfruten :P

**P.O.V. LOUISE**

-"Louise, despierta…"

Esta voz? Quien es? Ay no, no quiero despertar..

-"Un rato mas" – balbucie mientras todavía dormía y me tape con las sabanas hasta la frente.

-"Esta Louise, por que tengo yo que aguantar a alguien con CERO atributos, CERO personalidad y CERO pecho como ella?" – dijo… Saito, si es Saito el que habló… por que? Por que esta Saito en mi habitación?

Yo que había estado fingiendo que dormía me desperté ante tal comentario acerca de mi, es decir en que otro lugar del universo un idiota como Saito se atreve a decir semejante cosa de mi! Que falta de respeto.. además, es que no le interesa si eso me duele? …

Nada de esos pensamientos Louise -.-

-"Con quien demonios crees tu que estas hablando Saito, ah?"- me levante de la cama y lo mire mientras el se dirigía ya hacia la puerta. En el momento en el que escucho mi voz se quedo congelado, mmh 3:] el no tenia idea de q lo había escuchado…

-"Lo-lou-louise?"

-"CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA! CERO PECHO, NO? ESO ES EN TODO LO QUE PIENSAS! SAITO PERVERTIDO!"- grite

**P.O.V. SAITO**

Lentamente me gire a verla, yo ya sabia lo que iba a pasar a continuación pero ohh esta escena nuca se evita, no no.. Estupido yo x_x…

Si solo no tuviera esa cara de enojada se veria incluso… linda. Con su cabello largo y rosa aunque despeinado porque acaba de levantarse y su pijama que yo había visto ya tantas veces se podría ver dulce incluso.. Pero ohh esa expresión, aquí vamos de nuevo…

-"Yo ehm bueno este yo.. no me refería a eso jeje.. tu entenderas que bueno.. yo no…"- consegui decir

-" Ah sii? Y entonces a que te referías con CERO pecho, ah? Vamos Saito dimelo :)"- dijo ella

-"Bueno pues eso es muy sencillo yo… yo…pues tu entenderas Louise que comparando tu pecho por ejemplo con el de Siesta (*-*) o el de Kirche(baba ._.) ... entenderas que…"- oh no.. mientras hablaba su cara se había ido poniendo roja y mas roja y caaada vez mas roja… creo que meti la pata.. y bien hasta el fondo x_x

**P.O.V. LOUISE**

-"Ee-estt-e perrro se atreve a co-comparar MI pecho co-con el de la-laa mucama? Y co-con el de una Zerbst?" –dije yo intentando contener la rabia

-"No Louise no no calma n-no es lo q t-ttu crees"

-"PAGARAS POR ESTO PERRO!"- y dicho y echo le lanze una patada a donde mas le duele y el quedo estrellado contra la pared, eso le pasa por imbécil ¬¬

Me vesti rápidamente mientras Saito seguía tirado en el piso embobado y sali corriendo de la habitación… Ya sentía las lagrimas venir a mis ojos pero las aguante… Como va a decir eso de mi? Es que no le importa en absoluto lo que yo siento? De verdad solo anda pensando en esa niñera?...

**P.O.V. SAITO**

_Probablemente esta vez me pase un poco… Auch, mejor espero un poco mas _

Seguia tirado en el piso adolorido pero sabia que tenia que levantarme rápido o llegaría tarde a clase, me tocaba Matematicas y este internado es taaaan grande por dios no se si me acostumbrare algún dia u.u Por que tenia mi papa que ser transferido aca? D:

…_Por dios Louise se esta volviendo mas fuerte cada vez, ayyy…_

Probablemente debiera disculparme, después de todo Louise es mi… _mi que?_.. Desde que llegue a la escuela nuestra relación es amor odio… no se si es mi amiga.. pero no la odio… Me gusta ayudarla y se que le debo mucho…Pero.. ay me levantare

-"Aaaaauch"- dije y por fin me levante y me dirigi a clase.

Tal vez deba disculparme… si.. eso hare y todo estará bien :)

Bueno chicuelos aquí acaba mi primer capitulo :D

Espero les guste lo siento yo se que es muy corto u.u

Pero es que no sabia bien como empezar, prometo que estará mucho mejor!

Me voy :P


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, sobre todo de Nataome y de mi prima sakura-kinomoto-fan ustedes de verdad que fueron una ayuda y un impulso a seguir escribiendo.

Aquí les traigo el capítulo número dos de mi fan-fic ^^ Perdonen la demora, prometo intentar ser mucho más rápida en el futuro jaja, tube un GRAN bloqueo y termine cambiando toda la trama que tenía planeada jajaja

_Voz de la conciencia _

Una última cosa, vive y deja vivir, si te molesta algo de mi fan-fic calladito te ves más bonito, aunque aprecio las criticas del primer capítulo, entiendan q no soy profesional y nadie aquí lo es ^^. OJO esto no va a los del primer capítulo n.n esas críticas si son constructivas y si ayudaron así que a ellos gracias.

CAPITULO II

**P.O.V. LOUISE**

- Este Saito idiota, como se atreve… - iba pensando mientras caminaba a la clase... y entonces en ese momento, ese JUSTO momento tenía que aparecer…

- Hola boba - dijo mi queridísima amigaa, ok.. no, Kirche mi queridísima Kirche… Demonios, desde cuando hasta mis pensamientos están formulados con sarcasmo?

- Sal de mi camino Zerbst – dije yo fulminándola con la mirada. JA! Se cree que es mucho más que yo solo por ser de otro país y por sus grandes pechos. Claro que supongo que tener un poco más tampoco estaría tan mal… NO PIENSES ESO!

- Jajajaja ayy Louise Louise, dime donde esta mi amorcito? – me respondió ella mientras me guiñaba un ojo y me saco la lengua.

- Si tanto quieres verlo anda a buscarlo y sal de mi camino. – le respondí cortante y me fui.

- Vaya vaya la pequeña se despertó de mal humor esta mañana.- dijo ella y fue lo último q alcance a oír antes de entrar a mi clase y cerrar la puerta estrepitosamente tras de mí. Bueno eso y su irritante risa.

**P.O.V. SAITO**

- Por Dios, donde anda esa niña? – estaba empezando a irritarme, la busque en todos los salones, los de Alquimia, Pociones… - si tan solo me acordara de que le tocaba ahorita…

-…- suspiré, ya estaba cansándome de andar dando vueltas buscando a Louise.. y de repente, cuando daba una vuelta por el patio vi a una chica baja, delgada de cabello turquesa con anteojos, sentada tranquilamente leyendo un libro debajo de un árbol.

- Tabitha, has visto a Louise? – le pregunte, a lo que ella simplemente also la mirada rápidamente y negó con la cabeza. Dios mio, es como si ni siquiera le importara que alguien le hable, bah! Es cosa de ella, y me aleje.

- Me estoy cansando de buscarlaa… - de repente vi cabello rosado entrando al baño de mujeres. – Si será esta niña... ella en el baño y yo buscándola por todos lados – entonces me dirigí al baño. Cuando de la nada..

- SAITOOO!

- Si..Siesta! Hola! Como has estado? Has vuelto que alegría!

- Si bueno… Pues es que como tu y la señorita De la Vallière están ya juntos, yo no tengo mas oportunidad.. Y en mi familia pensaron que seria mejor si yo me alejo porque no podía ni levantarme pero yoo.. Yo no podía pasarme el resto de la vida sin ver a Saito eso seria... Seria.. Demasiado para mi y yo…-se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- Siesta por favor, no llores.. Sabes algo? Para mi eres importante, me encanta que estés aquí porque puedo hablar contigo como si nada, a mi nunca me ha interesado esto de tener o no dinero y que traten a la gente por clase me parece una estupidez, tu lo sabes.. En mi mundo no es así, me parece Arcaico e idiota. Nunca me acostumbraré, tu eres una de mis mejores amigas y lo sabes...

-Saito..- me dijo ella y me abrazo llorando, yo la abrasé de vuelta… No sabia si Siesta debia darme pena o no.. Después de todo mis sentimientos por Louise son correspondidos no es así? Se supone que lo se.. Por supuesto que lo se.. Pero no lo siento, así que no se en realidad lo que ella siente, técnicamente solo lo estoy asumiendo no es así? En cambio Siesta.. Siesta siempre me demuestra cuanto me quiere, esta dispuesta a hacer todo por mi, lo que yo quiera. Sin embargo Louise.. Es ella y no hay mas que decir. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuvimos así abrazados y yo divagando en mis pensamientos cuando se abrió la puerta del baño de mujeres, y Louise ahí parada viéndonos abrazados.

-Ss-sa-saito…-dijo ella, pude notar sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas al vernos a Siesta y a mi así, abrazados…

-Lo-louise!..- pero era muy tarde ella salió corriendo enojada seguramente, triste, sin duda.. Idiota idiota idiota yo… yo sabia que ella estaba ahí dentro e iba a salir en cualquier momento..

- Lo siento Siesta, pero debo irme –dije yo y la solté, para así ir corriendo tras de Louise, pero Siesta me agarro del brazo y..

- No vayas atrás de ella.. por favor.. te necesito- dijo ella y yo me quede congelado en ese punto.

**P.O.V. LOUISE**

-Ese perro idiota! Como se atreve? Lo castigaré, lo castigaré, lo castigaree! - iba diciendo mientras corría hacia mi habitación, que claro como la compartía con el probablemente le seria fácil encontrarme... IDIOTA LOUISE, piensa, piensa que hacer... Entre a la habitación y me eché sobre la cama, las lágrimas que hasta hace unos segundos asomaban en mis ojos amenazando con caer en cualquier momento, corrían por mis mejillas ahora como si fuera un día de lluvia y gotas de agua cayeran en mi rostro. Solo que eran muchas, tal vez demasiadas. Oí un golpe en la puerta y rápidamente me sequé las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica y me di la vuelta en la cama para así sentarme y recibir a quien fuera pasar.

- Pase adelante - logré decir sin que se me quebrara la voz.

- Louise, Chibi-Louise! - dijo enojada una mujer alta y rubia, con el cabello largo igual que yo y con lentes. Por Dios no, justo en este momento, que hace aquí, mi hermana.. Eleonore-neesama.

Justo cuando pensé que las cosas no podían ir peor alcancé a divisar alguien detrás. Alta de igual manera, pero con cabello rosado justo como el mio y sobre todo siempre una sonrisa amable. Gracias al cielo, quise gritar. Cattleya también está aquí.

- Eleonore-neesama, que haces por aquí? - le pregunté y me giré hacia donde estaba Cattleya mi otra hermana - Chi-neesama, me alegra tanto que hayas venido - le dije sonriendo ahora. Amo a Chi-neesama, siempre me ha apoyado y sido dulce conmigo. Seria una gran hechicera de no ser por su salud... En cambio Eleonore-neesama.. También la amo, es mi hermana. Pero es injusta conmigo, me menosprecia, jamás me ha valorado y...

- Louise! Que clase de manera de saludar a tu hermana es esa? Deberías decir me alegra tanto que mis DOS hermanas estén aquí! - grito ella y como siempre, cuando no? Me empezó a tirar de la mejilla. Odio cuando hace eso, terminare con la cara colgando algún día.. Nooo!

- Lo shento wusho Ewonol-neshawa - dije yo, apenas logrando hablar gracias a lo que me hacia ella.

- Y para que han venido las dos? -dije cuando adquirí nuevamente el control de mi rostro y le sonrei disimuladamente a Chi-neesama.

- Hemos decidido, las dos que es hora finalmente de que te cases, Louise. - dijo para mi sorpresa Chi-neesama

- Ca-c-c-casarme? - dije yo... Espera.. Casarme? Quee?

Ejem.. Bueno Chiquillos y chiquillas, jaja ok no.. Pero ahí se acaba el segundo capi, prometo que me apurare más cada vez que los suba, además de que serán mas interesantes jeje. Los dejo, Besos :*


	3. El Corazón del Agua

A/N: Jeloooou gente bonita jajaja aqui les traigo el capitulo numero 3 de mi fan-fic. Estoy intentando actualizar con regularidad ahora, intentare ser lo mas rapida posible con las actualizaciones, lo que pasa es que tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza y regularmente se chocan demasiado unas con otras jaja, espero sepan perdonarme. En este capitulo estoy entrando ya al Plot principal :D. Disfrutenlo!

/.../ pensamientos

_Voz de la conciencia_

**P.O.V. LOUISE**

- ¡¿Ca-cc-c-casaarme? P-pero Chi-neesama! - grité yo

- Basta Louise, es una decision que tomamos ya Mamá, Papa, Eleonore-neesama y yo.- me respondio ella. /Que hice yo para merecer esto? Chi-neesama siempre ha sido mi hermana favorita... La que me entendia.. Ella sabe como me siento hacia Saito.. Entonces por que?/

- Pe..Pero Chi-neesama! Eleonore-neesama! No pueden obligarme a casarme con alguien cualquiera! -grite yo de vuelta mientras sentia como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

- Es suficiente Louise - esta vez era Eleonore la que respondia.- No te casaras con cualquiera, te casaras con quien este collar diga que lo hagas -dijo y saco un collar del bolsillo de su larga falda morada. El collar era bonito en realidad, era una cinta blanca y aterciopelada de la que colgaba una piedra preciosa, me parece que un zafiro pues era de color azul. Estaba tallada en forma de corazon y tenia una sola argolla, gracias a la que colgaba de la cinta, en la parte de arriba - Ha pasado por generaciones en la familia y escoge parejas para quienes no desean casarse, pues te guia hacia alguien con quien tienes afinidad de rango y clase, ya que tu eres tan terca y necia y niñita y..

- Eleonore, sal, yo se lo explicare - dijo Chi-neesama interrumpiendola cortantemente.

Eleonore-neesama estaba tan conmocionada debido a la brusca manera en que la cortó Cattleya que por una vez en su vida salió de la habitación sin hacer comentario alguno y cerró la puerta trás ella.

- Ch-Chi-neesama? Por...-alcanze a decir mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas una vez mas este dia /No quiero casarme.. Que pasa si ese collar me lleva donde cualquiera? Ademas que tengo que hacer? No entiendo nada../

Mi divagacion mental fue interrumpida entonces por Cattleya, quien al parecer se estaba acostumbrando a interrumpir a los demas.

- Louise, escuchame bien -dijo volviendo a sonreir como naturalmente lo hace- Lamento mucho haberme puesto así, como Eleonore-neesama, pero tienes que entender que fue para que no sospechara nada. Ahora, lo que dijo Eleonore-neesama es verdad, tanto Mama como Papa y tambien Eleonore han decidido que es hora de que contraigas matrimonio, sin embargo como tu anterior compromiso no termino bien decidieron dejarselo al Corazon del Agua, asi es como en realidad se llama esa piedra que cuelga del collar.- mientras ella decia todo esto yo pasaba rapidamente entre emociones, enojo por la decision de que me case, tristeza porque esta vez ni Chi-neesama podia librarme del asunto, alegria porque ella seguia de mi lado y miedo... Mucho miedo de que alejen a Saito de mi lado.- Eleonore-neesama dijo la verdad, este objeto mágico ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia Vallière. Se usó siempre para unir a las hijas o hijos rebeldes con compañeros aceptables. Yo pienso que eso es cruel querida Louise y por eso intenté modificar la magia del collar...

- Chi-neesama! Pero como? Te meteras en problemas Chi-neesama por favor no lo hagas... Yo.. Yo me sacrificare, no es problema... Yo.. Yo no tengo problema con casarme con un d-desconocido... -dije yo y mis ojos daale y de nuevo se me llenaron de lagrimas.. /No quiero casarme.. No quiero casarme con alguien que no ame.../

- Escuchame Louise, dejame terminar por favor... No tengo mucho tiempo antes de que Eleonore entre de nuevo a la habitacion. La antigua magia de la piedra te guiaba hacia donde tenias que ir para encontrar a esa persona que tendria que casarse contigo quiera o no, el viaje debes hacerlo portando siempre el collar, si te lo sacas es probable que interfiera con tu magia y te enfermes, podrias hasta morir. Por que? Porque era hecho tambien como una manera de castigar a los hijos rebeldes, si fuera tan facil como quitarse el collar y ya, muchos lo habrian hecho no crees?. Ahora, yo he cambiado el proposito de la piedra. Esta vez te guiara hacia tu verdadero amor, si, a tu verdadero amor pequeña... La razon por la que no debes comentarlo es porque estas cosas estan prohibidas por la ley y si se descubre ambas podriamos tener problemas serios Louise.. Muy muy serios... -al decir esto su voz y su rostro entero se ensombrecio... Pero al poco tiempo continuo hablando- Esto es lo q pasará... Desde el momento en el que nosotras partamos de aquí y tu te pongas el collar deberas dejar la Academia de Magia, puedes llevar a quien quieras contigo, despues de todo es tu viaje. No se cuanto se demore el Corazon del Agua en encontrar a esa persona, pero lo que si es seguro es que lo haras. Probablemente te toque pasar tiempos dificiles Louise, tendras que recorrer muchos lugares hasta llegar a tu destino, sea donde sea, pero creceras, maduraras y encontraras el amor.. Cuando vuelvas te tendras que casar con esa persona, puesto que ese fue el proposito inicial de papá y mamá. Pero por lo menos estoy feliz de que sera con alguien que ames...

-Chi-neesama -dije sonriendo- muchas gracias, de verdad, no se como te lo agradecere.. Te estare eternamente agradecida el resto de mi vida, Chi-neesama.

La abrazé, porque me hacia falta..

/Yo no quiero casarme.. Y si me caso? Y a donde me guiará el collar? Mejor dicho.. Hacia quien me guiará? ... Y lo mas importante de todo... Que pasará con Saito? Me dejara? Tal vez si debio haber regresado a su mundo... Yo quiero a Saito? O lo odio? No lo se.. Pero lo que sé.. Es que jamas quiero separarme de su lado.. Porque en realidad puede que yo a... /

Mi linea de pensamiento fue una vez mas interrumpida, esta vez por un alarido proveniente de afuera de la puerta.

-¿Qué esta pasando? -dijo alarmada Chi-neesama

-No lo se, pero vamos a averiguarlo - dije yo y las dos salimos de la habitacion con varita en mano para encontrarnos ahí a un Saito mareado, golpeado y apoyado contra la pared y una Eleonore roja de la rabia con su doble latigo de puas en la mano /¡¿Donde demonios lo guarda?/ dispuesta a atacar una vez mas.

-Eleonore-neesama, que pasó aqui! -grité yo alarmada

-Ahhh, Louise.. HAZ EL FAVOR DE CONTROLAR QUE LAS MANOS DE TU FAMILIAR NO SE POSEN EN LUGARES INADECUADOS! -gritó ella de vuelta

Entonces miré la blusa de Eleonore-neesama, antes completamente abrochada y ahora le faltaban tres botones y estaba abierta, aparentaba haber sido halada con fuerza. Rapidamente mis ojos pasaron a Saito y pude sentir como mi cara pasaba de rosada a roja de pura rabia..

/Este perro idiota como se le ocurre.. Como le va a poner un dedo encima a mi propia hermana... SAITO IDIOTA!/

- PERRO IDIOTAAA! - chille y eso basto para despertar a Saito, de su semi-inconsciencia, saqué de mi capa negra rapidamente mi fusta. Tenia ganas de echarme a reir macabramente y a gritarle pero el echó a correr y tube que perseguirlo.

- Louise! No es lo que tu crees!

- Ahhh sii? PERRO IDIOTAA! Por que yooo! Por que tenia yo que tener a un familiar como TUUU! Muere perro idiotaa!

Dicho esto saque mi varita y al intentar hacer un hechizo...

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

Otra vez una explosion que saco volando a Saito y lo estrelló contra una de las paredes del castillo.

-PERRO IDIOTAA! TE ODIOOOOO!


	4. La Reaccion de Saito

A/N: Jelou ^^ queridos/as lectores. Como parte de este capitulo escribire aqui en la a/n una breve explicacion sobre quien es Louise y quien es Saito. Por que? Porque se que hay algunas lectoras que no han visto la serie ^^ y me importan y quiero que no se sientan desubicadas con esta historia :D ...

Louise y la mayoria de personajes de este fic estudian en la academia de Magia de Tristain, Tristain es el reino donde ellos viven, reinado por la mejor amiga de Louise, la reina Henrietta. Al principio de su segundo año en la academia todos los estudiantes deben pasar por el ritual de invocacion del familiar, en el cual cada uno de los estudiantes de Magia debe invocar al que sera su acompañante el resto de su vida, su familiar. En ese momento se invocan normalmente animales, como ratones, buhos o topos, o animales fantasticos como dragones, grifos o salamandras de fuego etc.. Todo el mundo queria saber que iba a invocar Louise, pues le decian Zero debido a que en palabras de sus compañeros tiene cero atributos, cero cualidades y cero magia. Llego el turno de Louise y ella invoco nada mas y nada menos que a un humano, algo que jamas habia pasado... Y este humano, Saito, venia de nuestro mundo, de Tokyo especificamente, y ahora se encuentra en Tristain donde hay magia plebeyos y nobles y ... Esta condenado a servir a Louise el resto de su vida.

Bueno ahí empieza la historia ^^

Y aqui el capitulo #4

Para aclarar :D

-...- Lo q dicen los personajes

/.../ Lo que piensan

**Capitulo#4**

**P.O.V. SAITO**

-Flashback-

_- No vayas atrás de ella.. por favor.. te necesito- dijo ella y yo me quede congelado en ese punto._

_/Siesta... Pero debo ir por Louise aunque por otro lado Siesta es mi amiga y.. Pero Louise es.. Louise es.. Que es Louise para mi? Yo solo soy su perro, no es asi?... Tal vez deberia quedarme con Siesta.. Pero mis sentimientos por Louise... Y los de ella hacia mi.. Si es que los tiene, porque los tiene, verdad?/_

_- Por favor Saito... Yo te amo... - me dijo ella._

_/Esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo.. Tengo que ir por Louise./_

_- Siesta yo lo siento mucho, pero no puedo hablar de esto ahora mismo, Louise no se encuentra bien - dicho esto jale mi brazo de vuelta y me fui corriendo a buscar a Louise una vez mas en el dia. _

_/Por que por que por que tenia que vernos abrazados.. Por que siempre a mi? Ahora seguro me latigueara, o usara su "magia" contra mi.. Donde estara?/_

_Me diriji al primer lugar en el que pude pensar que ella podria haberse escondido... Tal vez para llorar, nuestra habitacion._

_Corri, corri y corry hacia alla, pero de repente me resbale y me estrelle contra alguien que salia de nuestra habitacion, iba tan distraido pensando en Louise que no veia por donde iba._

_Al tropezar con esa persona, cosa, animal, mineral lanze mis manos hacia adelante para asi amortiguar la caida pero en lugar de eso mis manos tocaron algo suave... Suave? Y grande._

_/Q-que es esto?/_

_Mire hacia arriba y me di cuenta de que la persona con la que habia chocado habia evitado la caida, pero oh no.. _

_- E-eleonore-neesama, c-como te va? Q-que haces por aqui? - consegui decir tartamudeando_

_- Hä? QUE HACE EL PERRO DE LOUISE CON SUS MANOS EN MI PECHO!_

_- L-lo siento! - dije pero al quitar mis manos como lo hice rapidamente sin querer le termine jalando la blusa, cosa que le saltaron un par de botones y se abrio para un lado._

_/Esto no puede ser bueno/_

_- ¡¿QUE CREES QUE HACES EH?_

_- Lo siento! - pero era demasiado tarde, de algun lado /Nadie sabe donde demonios guarda eso.. Aunque claro se me ocurren un par de ideas.. 1313/ sacó ella su latigo doble con puas y me fulminó con la mirada_

_- Sufrirás Familiar, S-U-F-R-I-R-A-S - entonces con un movimiento limpio y rapido alzó su latigo y me azotó con el provocandome un corte en el brazó._

_- AHHHH! Piedaaad! Fue un accidente! No volverá a pasar! Lo jurooo! - grité, pero de nuevo pocos segundos despues senti como una de las puas se incrustaba en mi brazo esta vez y me quede semi inconsciente en el suelo._

_Entonces se abrio la puerta y salieron de ahí Louise y su otra hermana /Su hermosa otra hermana Cattleya/_

_-Eleonore-neesama, que pasó aqui! -gritó Louise_

_-Ahhh, Louise.. HAZ EL FAVOR DE CONTROLAR QUE LAS MANOS DE TU FAMILIAR NO SE POSEN EN LUGARES INADECUADOS! - respondio Eleonore_

_Entonces sus ojos rosados que normalmente me parecian hermosos ahora rojos de la rabia combinando perfecto con su rostro pasaron de la cara de su hermana, a su pecho y blusa medio desabrochada y finalmente a mi. _

_- PERRO IDIOTAAA! - chilló Louise y eso basto para despertarme de mi embotamiento._

_Rapidamente sacó de su capa negra su fusta. Me dí cuenta de sus intenciones asi que eche a correr a todo lo que pude._

_- Louise! No es lo que tu crees! - le grite sin mirar atras._

_- Ahhh sii? PERRO IDIOTAA! Por que yooo! Por que tenia yo que tener a un familiar como TUUU! Muere perro idiotaa!_

_Entonces de la nada..._

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**_

_Una explosion que me sacó volando y me estrelló contra la pared de piedra del castillo._

_-PERRO IDIOTAA! TE ODIOOOOO! - fue lo ultimo que escuché y me desmay é del dolor._

-Fin Flashback-

Desperté de la inconsciencia para ver a Louise empacando ropa y algunas de sus pocas pero caras, muy caras /Malditos nobles.../ pertenencias en lo que parecia a mi punto de vista una especie de bolso negro en el que en el momento en que penetraban las prendas o los objetos se doblaban y acomodaban solos.

- Ne, Louise, que estas haciendo?

- Callate perro idiota, no creas que me olvide de todo lo que pasó ayer.

- Ayer? Estube inconsciente toda la noche?

- Exacto.

- Louise.. Respecto a lo de Eleonore-neesama.. Yo.. Me caí, fue un accidente, no veia por donde iba..

- Y esperas que crea eso?

- Por que no confias en mi? - le grite enojado

/me enoja que despues de todas las cosas que hemos pasado siga sin confiar en mi../

Entonces se dio la vuelta y camino lentamente hasta estar cara a cara conmigo.

- Dime Saito - /ayy no, esa mirada suya la conozco, estoy muerto/ - es o no es verdad que me dijiste que tenia cero pecho?

- Ehh...ehhh bueno si.. P-pero..

- Segunda pregunta, es o no es verdad que despues de eso estabas haciendote cariñitos con la mucama.

- Esto.. Bueno.. Ehm osea la abraze p-pero Louise..

- Tercera pregunta, es o no es verdad que le desabotonaste la blusa a mi hermana mayor Eleonore al jalarla? Y antes de eso tocaste su pecho con tus manos impuras de bestia?

- Louise! Todo eso es verdad! Pero lo de tu hermana fue un accidente! A Siesta la abraze porque es mi amiga! Y lo de tu pecho pues... Ehmm..

- Ya dejemoslo asi Saito - dijo ella sorprendentemente, mientras miraba distraidamente al techo. /Que pasa? Por que no me esta pegando? Es que ya no le importo? Espera.. De verdad me estoy quejando de que no me pega? Pero es que es tan raro..Que le preocupa?/

- Este mm.. Louise? Que esta pasando? Estas bien? Que te preocupa? Que.. - me di cuenta de que tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas y un par de lagrimas le empezaban a caer por las mejillas.

- Lo-louise.. Ven aqui...

Dicho eso la abrazé, fue instintivo, no puedo verla llorar, he jurado protegerla en varios momentos y no pienso retractarme.. Porque ella es mi Louise, mi pequeña Louise y no pienso dejarla sola y menos en momentos asi...

Por que yo..

- Ne, Saito... - me dijo ella con la cabeza todavia apoyada en mi pecho - Yo.. Tengo que hablar contigo..

- Dime Louise..

Entonces ella procedio a contarme todo lo que su hermana le habia dicho. Todo, lo del Corazon del Agua de que tiene que encontrar a su verdadero amor.. Y con quien se va a casar..

/ El verdadero amor de Louise, no?.../

Estos pensamientos y escucharla a ella me iban llenando poco. A poco de una tristeza absoluta que por alguna razon, dio paso a la rabia...

- Ah si? Bueno pues entonces seria mejor que te vayas llendo ya, no es asi? - dije yo y la aparte de mi pecho levantandome.

- S-saito... Esto no es mi decision! Es lo que los nobles como nobles tenemos que hacer! Honrar a la familia, casarse con gente de tu clase social para seguir la linea y sobre todo servir a la princesa! Yo estaria feliz de morir por la princesa! Y tengo que honrar a mi familia!

Para mi esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso.. Yo jamas entendere que es eso de los nobles y los plebeyos tomando en cuenta que en mi mundo eso dejo de existir hace muchisimos años...

- Ya, esta bien. Ojala lo encuentres Louise. - y sali del cuarto dejandola a ella sentada aol borde de su cama y sorprendidam de mi reaccion.

Aqui se acaba el capitulor o :B espero les guste jajaja lo siento por haberme demorado tanto en subirlo.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Lo SIENTOOO :O, me he demorado taaanto tantísimo en actualizar, que me da vergüenza hacerlo :$ lo que pasa es que estoy ya en quinto curso y es difícil encontrar tiempo para moi, entonces intento aprovechar el poco que tengo al máximo, casi no tengo vacaciones y las siguientes ya estaré pensando en universidad x_x y me toca hacer prácticas empresariales y y y D: horror.

Sin más que decir aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo :)

/…/ /…/ - pensamientos de Louise o de Saito, de acuerdo al punto de vista en el que esté narrado.

**Capitulo #5**

**P.O.V. Louise**

- Como pudo? - me dije a mi misma. /Como pudo hacerme eso? Salir de aquí como si nada? Acaso no le importo?/

Me levante lentamente de la cama, enojada y triste a la vez...

- Como puede ser tan insensible?

/Es mejor que no piense en eso ahorita... Pero tal vez lo que le molestó fue decirle que debía encontrar a mi verdadero amor porque tal vez eso significaría no estar más con el... Porque es mi familiar.. No es así?/

Ya levantada me sequé las lágrimas y me dispuse a terminar de arreglar mis cosas para mi viaje.. No quería hacerlo sola, pero no puedo pedirle a Saito que me acompañe en esto... Porque le molestaría.. Pero es mi familiar debería acompañarme.. Tiene que estar conmigo, tiene que venir, no puedo hacer esto sin él. No quiero casarme con alguien que no amo... Sea mi verdadero amor o no, como lo sabré si no lo conozco? Dejar todo y confiar en una estúpida piedrita... Es ilógico.

No quiero hacerlo.

Pero lo haré, porque de eso se trata ser noble... Y eso es importante para mí. O hay algo más? Hay algo más importante?

**P.O.V. Saito**

Al salir de la habitación de Louise de esa manera.. Definitivamente me sentí mal. Estuvo mal dejarla así...

/Pero es que ella... Ella me enoja tanto, me hace sentir tan mal con todas sus niñerías de ser noble y esto y lo otro y el honor, honrar a la familia...

Y ahora esta idiotez de casarse? Es una locura! Como va a casarse con el tipejo que le indique una estúpida piedrecilla? Su verdadero amor, no? Y qué pasa si no lo es? Y qué pasa si.. Y QUE PASARA CUANDO NO SEA YO? No soy de este mundo ... Lo más probable es q para la piedrilla esa sea inidentificable, porque al parecer esa cosa también toma en cuenta status social.. Y yo en este mundo cuento como un perro, para esa cosa no soy ni un candidato... Probablemente los días pasen conmigo aquí y Louise haciendo lo que le ordene su familia en cualquier lado de este mundo y se olvide de mí... Así sin más... Y cuando vuelva aquí tal vez nos veamos y seré solo un perro para ella, más de lo que lo soy ahora... Y ella vendrá acompañada de EL.. Y yo seré su mascota hasta el fin de los tiempos y mi lapida tendrá un perro gigante.../

-NOOOOO! -grite.

-Saito? -pregunto una voz conocida desde detrás mío.

-Ah... Montmorency eres tú... - dije al darme la vuelta y ver a una chica de graaandes ojos azules y cabello rubio y largo en tirabuzones.

-Si, yo. Donde está Louise? Por qué gritas en medio del pasillo?

-Pues veras... No es de tu incumbencia Montmon - no tenia ánimos de andar ventilando mis problemas. Además quería divertirme un poco y ya se cuan fácil se irrita cuando le digo Montmon.

-Mi nombre es Montmorency! Y lo sabes muy bien! No deberías ser tan grosero, si solo intentaba ayudar!

-Ayudar?

-Si Saito, demonios! Parecería que hubiera muerto alguien con ese grito que te echaste!

-Ah.. Lo siento Montmorency... Es que Louise debe salir en un viaje y casarse y bueno...

-Aja! Pero si te gusta díselo Saito.

-Claro que no! No es eso! Solo que.. Solo quee... No tengo excusas en este momento pero te buscare más tarde cuando se me ocurra algo.

-Ay Saito -dijo y se empezó a reír- Pero oye, dijiste que Louise debe salir de viaje? Voy a ir a preguntarle si puedo acompañarla.

-Por qué?

-Me quiero alejar de Guishe un tiempo a ver si entiende que no voy a estar siempre y deja de tontear con cada chica que se le cruza.

-Ah claro. Eso lo explica, jajaja.

-Pues sí. Y más te vale tener cuidado o Louise querrá hacer lo mismo contigo. Adieu ma Chérie. Ah y por cierto.. Quieras o no, debes acompañarla, ya sabes lo torpe que es y que puede llegar a ser, no? Es tu deber, si no como amigo, como familiar.

-Lo sé y sé que igual terminaré acompañándola, solo que.. Nada. Nada en absoluto, no es importante.

-Bien, como digas Saito, Adieu –acto seguido se fue, probablemente a la habitación de Louise-

/Yo sí debería acompañarla, no es así? Es mi deber.. Debo dejar de ser tan egoísta e ir por ella/

**P.O.V. Louise**

- Estúpido perro, estúpido perro, estúpido perro – iba diciendo yo por mi cuarto mientras lanzaba cosas de todos lados dentro de una valija abierta encima de la mesa. – estúpido ESTUPIDOOOOOOOOOO!

*tok tok tok

- Pase.

Montmorency abrió la puerta y me sonrió.

Louise hola, quería saber si yo..

No es buen momento Montmorency voy a salir.

Si bueno, precisamente de eso venía a hablarte, es que yo.. QUERIA SABER SI PUEDO ACOMPAÑARTE POR FAVOR –dijo y se arrodilló ante mi sollozando.

Montmorency.. –de repente se me fue todo el enojo- Pero.. es algo que bueno, yo.. no sé..

POR FAVOR LOUISE. Antes de este día hubiera jurado que jamás te rogaría nada, mucho menos de rodillas. Es solo que no sé qué hacer para que Guiche deje de mirar a otras chicas y quizás si me voy por un tiempo aprenda a extrañarme o no sé… Por favor Louise, te prometo que no te seré ninguna molestia…

Si hay algo que no somos en la familia Dè la Valliere es personas que le fallan a la gente cuando más los necesita. Puedo ser una Cero o como quieran, pero jamás le fallaría a una amiga.

Muchas gracias Louise.. de verdad – dijo Montmorency al tiempo que me abrazaba.

No es nada, de verdad, por favor arregla tus cosas porque quiero emprender el viaje tan pronto como…

De repente, dos personas irrumpieron en el momento,

Viaje? A mí nadie me ha dicho nada de un viaje. – Kirche, como siempre seguida por Tabitha entró a mi habitación moviendo toda su.. voluptuosidad.

Si nadie te dijo es porque no tiene nada que ver contigo, me voy yo. Y Montmorency me acompaña. – dije yo, ya exasperada por la invasión a mi cuarto.

ESPERA UN SEGUNDO! Si te vas tú, significa que también irá mi amor, no es así?

NO. Saito no viene Kirche. NO.

Por qué no? Qué le hiciste ahora?

Una vez más una nueva voz interrumpió la conversación.

Si voy a ir zopenca. Soy tu familiar, es mi deber.

Saito con los ojos rojos acababa de entrar a la habitación.

Saito.. – dije yo. / Por qué va a ir de la nada? Qué está pasando? Es porque Kirche va?/

SAITO MI AMOOOOOOOR! – dijo Kirche y corrió a abrazarlo, o mas bien, a asfixiarlo contra su.. voluptuosidad. – Sabía que si te enterabas de que yo iba tu también lo harías, después de todo es una gran oportunidad para que los dos estemos juntooooos – y seguía abrazándolo /ESTA FDHJSDÑKFHWEIUFHNSDK ME TIENE HARTA./

No, veras es que yo… - dijo él y me miró a mí, pero yo.. me di la vuelta y seguí empacando.

Me voy a empacar, ahí nos vemos en dos horas abajo! – dijo Kirche y salió de la habitación.

Tabitha, vendrás tú también? – pregunté yo.

Claro, si no es mucha molestia, debo cuidar a Kirche.

No, para nada. Supongo que iremos todos, no es así? Bien. Nos veremos en una hora en el vestíbulo.

Perfecto. – acto seguido, salió por la puerta.

Yo también iré a arreglar todo Louise, muchas gracias de nuevo. – dijo Montmorency y salió detrás de Tabitha.

En mi habitación solo quedábamos Saito y yo. El, apoyado contra una pared, con la cabeza baja, parecía que al igual que yo la de él, evitaba mi mirada. Tenía tantas ganas de decir algo, pero.. El orgullo me lo impide. Yo no hice nada, el se portó así conmigo y..

Louise. –dijo él y alzó la cabeza mirando a mi dirección.

Dime. No tienes que acompañarme sabes? No es necesario, entendí que no quieres.

Tonta! Claro que quiero, claro que quiero estar.. contigo.

Qué? – dije yo sorprendida.. No podía creer que me acabara de decir eso..

Si.. Bueno.. Verás yo..

Tú?

… Nada. Te protegeré Louise, te lo dije una vez y va para siempre.

Lo estaba mirando a los ojos y el a mí, sin embargo, no me di cuenta de que se estaba acercando. Rápido y ligero como si se hubiera posado sobre mi mejilla una mariposa, me dio un beso ahí, justo arriba de la comisura de mi boca. Podía sentir cada milímetro de mi cara ponerse de un fuerte tono carmesí y sentía como la temperatura de mis mejillas aumentaba a una velocidad alarmante. Miraba hacia al piso pero de igual manera pude ver cómo salía rápidamente por la puerta. Antes de que saliera, pude atisbar que su rostro, estaba del mismo color que el mío y una pequeña sonrisa, que se empezaba a formar.

Después de todo, puede que no sea tan terrible todo.. al menos hasta que la maldita piedra me lleve al que sea.. "el indicado".

**P.O.V. Saito**

Al bajar precipitadamente las escaleras después de lo que hice..

/ POR QUE DEMONIOS HICE ESOOOOO, le habrá molestado?/

Me tropezé con Guiche que iba subiendo.

Saito! Contigo precisamente quería hablar.

Que quieres.

Pero Saito que son esos modales?

Solo dime que quieres Guiche, no estoy de humor.

Bien bien, veras, me enteré de la pequeña excursión que planean hacer tu y los demás y bueno.. quería que por favor me unieras.

No.

Pero qué? Por qué?

Porque no.

Vamos Saito.. es.. Es por Montmorency, siento que la perderé. No sabes cuanto la amo Saito, puede que le preste atención a otras damicelas Saito, pero debes entender, que mi corazón solo le pertenece a ella. Solo que no se como actuar y me pongo nervioso y pierdo el control.

/ Como Louise y yo… espera.. qué? NO. Louise y yo nada./

No lo sé Guiche.

Saito, de caballero a caballero, por favor. La amo, profundamente.

… está bien Guiche. Prepara todo y nos veremos abajo en una hora.

**-FIN-**

Bueno y? Que tal? Jajajaj estoy fuera de practica lo se :$ pero actualizare rápido. De veras ;) R&R please :3


End file.
